I Need You
by Won17Woo
Summary: "Kuharap kalian berdua cepat menyadarinya dan berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri." Chanbaek Fanfiction for CIC. DLDR. BL.


**Title : I Need You**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun.**

 **And the other Cast.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : "** **Kuharap kalian berdua cepat menyadarinya dan berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri,"**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Kkeynonymous Present**

 **I NEED YOU**

 **311015**

Rintik-rintik hujan perlahan turun dari langit malam yang kelam, membuat udara malam terasa semakin menusuk. Kicauan binatang malam saling bersahutan, menjelaskan betapa heningnya malam itu.

Disebuah kamar yang didominasi oleh warna gelap, seorang lelaki dengan tubuh berbalut selimut tebal tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong, menerawang jauh sekali. Helaan napas sesekali terdengar darinya.

" _Hey, kau tau kenapa aku menyukai malam?" Tanya si besar. Si kecil dihadapannya hanya memandang dengan tatapan polos sebelum rambutnya bergerak seiring dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng._

" _Tidak? Memang apa bagusnya malam?" Tanya si kecil._

" _Saat malam aku akan melihat banyak cahaya, cahaya yang menerangi kelamnya malam." Jawab si besar, si kecil hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti mengundang tawa dari yang lebih besar._

" _Kau lucu sekali Baek," Ucap si besar seraya mengacak tatanan rambut si kecil –atau kita sebut saja Baekhyun._

" _Yak! Aish, kau tau berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menata rambut?" Ucap Baekhyun kesal._

" _Eii~ kau menata rambutmu hanya untuk bertemu denganku? Kau manis sekali~" Ucap si besar menggoda Baekhyun._

" _Yak! PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI MENGGODAKU!"_

Senyum sedikit mengembang dibibir Chanyeol. Mengenang kembali kebersamaannya bersama Baekhyun memang menyenangkan, setidaknya mengurangi sedikit rasa gundah dihatinya. Ia menutup kedua mata besarnya, mencoba untuk menjemput mimpi untuk setidaknya bertemu dengan sang cahaya.

" _Chan, bisa kau peluk aku? Aku sedikit tidak nyaman berada ditempat ini, disini cukup dingin jika kau mau tau," pinta Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, menggeser badannya agar dapat memeluk si mungil._

" _Kalau tau berkemah akan sedingin ini aku akan menolak ajakanmu Chan,"_

" _Tapi sekarang kau disini, bersamaku."_

" _Ugh, aku butuh selimut,"Keluh si kecil. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Baekhyun tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam tubuh besarnya._

" _Sudah lebih baik?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pipi yang bersemu._

Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya ketika kilasan lain melintasi pikirannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bahkan ketika menutup mata saja Baekhyun masih menghantuiku –rutuk Chanyeol.

Ia bangkit dari peristirahatannya untuk mengambil segelas susu, mencoba cara lama untuk mendatangkan kantuk. Ia berjalan –menyeret kakinya menuju pantry, membuat segelas susu dengan perasa pisang, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sekotak susu instant strawberry disamping kotak susu pisangnya. Ingatannya kembali melayang.

" _Chan, kenapa kau menyukai susu pisang?" Tanya Baekhyun kurang kerjaan._

" _Eum, karena aku menyukainya? Hahaha,"_

" _Eih, jawab yang benar Yoda,"_

" _Lalu, kenapa kau menyukai strawberry?"_

" _Karena strawberry itu manis,"_

 _Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. "Hanya karena itu?"_

" _Entahlah. Aku hanya menyukainya,"Jawab Baekhyun lagi._

" _Menyukai sesuatu tidak harus dengan alasan Baek, seperti saat aku menyukaimu," Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya bersemu dihadapan Chanyeol._

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi, frustasi akan rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya sedikit demi sedikit. Bayang-bayang Baekhyun seakan mengejeknya. Semua hal yang akan ia lakukan selalu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Dunia Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan satu nama. Byun Baekhyun.

Menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali teguk kemudian berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Ia kembali membungkus dirinya dengan selimut bermotif strawberry yang satu tahun lalu diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Hahhh Baek, _you drive me crazy_ –batin Chanyeol menjerit.

 _Sebuah elusan dipipi membangunkannya, ia disambut dengan cerahnya biru langit yang dihiasi oleh lembutnya awan ketika membuka permatanya. Dahinya mengernyit, tidak familiar dengan tempat ia berada sekarang. Tubuhnya tenggelam dalam lautan ilalang._

 _Mengerjab kebingungan, ia membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat sekelilingnya. Tak sengaja netranya bertubrukan dengan netra seseorang._

" _Hello? Siapa disana?" Chanyeol berteriak._

 _Mata itu mengerjab dan terlihat berpaling. Chanyeol gelagapan, dengan cepat ia berlari menyusul sang pemilik netra._

" _Hey! Berhenti, apa kau bisa memberi tahuku dimana ini?" Masih berteriak, Chanyeol mencoba bertanya pada seseorang itu._

 _Chanyeol tetap berusaha mengejar seseorang –yang sepertinya lelaki – itu. Diambang keputusasaannya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang itu berhenti dihadapannya. Menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol kemudian menghampiri sang pemilik netra indah itu._

" _Eum,_ chogiyo _. Apa kau tau ini dimana?" Tanyanya lagi ketika sudah yakin bisa bernapas dengan benar. Seseorang itu berbalik, dan seketika Chanyeol merasakan oksigen bagai dirampas dari dunia ini._

" _Baek, Baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol terbata, ia rasa dirinya perlu napas buatan sekarang._

 _Seseorang dihapannya –atau kita sebut saja Baekhyun– menundukkan wajah sendunya. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol._

" _Kau berkata sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu, dadanya bergetar-getar menyenangkan –sensasi yang selalu ia rasakan ketika bersama si mungil sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, dan tak berubah hingga saat ini._

 _Si mungil menggeleng, ia membuat kontak mata dengan Chanyeol dan seolah tertampar, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa netra itu penuh dengan luka. Luka yang Chanyeol buat._

 _Suasana disekitar mereka berubah, tiba-tiba saja banyak orang-orang silih berganti melewati mereka. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kembali, dahinya mengernyit dalam. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk mengingat kapan mereka berjalan dan berpindah tempat._

' _kemana semua ilalang itu pergi?' Batin Chanyeol berteriak._

" _Bae–" dan untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol dibuat terkejut, Baekhyun –yang tadinya berada dihadapannya– kini menghilang._

" _BAEKHYUN?" Mengeram pelan ketika netranya menemukan Baekhyun bersama orang lain, duduk berdua dicafe yang berada dihadapannya. Ia menghampiri mereka berdua, mencoba menahan emosinya._

 _Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun, "Ikut denganku," desisnya. Ia menggeret Baekhyun, tanpa memperdulikan perlawanan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Ia menghentikan langkanya, Baekhyun segera menyentak tangannya dari genggaman kuat Chanyeol._

" _Siapa dia?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Baekhyun dengan dagu diangkat. Membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengeram rendah._

" _Tentu saja urusanku, kau milikku!" Ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan penekanan._

" _Tidak lagi setelah menamparku dan berciuman dengan Krystal dihadapanku," Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa tangan imajener nampar wajahnya. Baekhyun menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol dengan luka yang begitu dalam, sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol._

Chanyeol terbangun dengan terengah. Ia merasa bodoh. Atau mungkin dirinya memang bodoh, entahlah. Rasa penyesalan itu semakin dalam dan mengiris hatinya. Ia melirik pada jam yang berada dinakas disamping tempat tidurnya, 1.45 adalah angka yang tertera disana.

Menghembuskan napas, perlahan kejadian itu terbayang lagi dikepalanya.

 _Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan perlahan kesebuah café dimana seorang lelaki mungil tengah mengunggunya. Senyuman terlukis diwajahnya ketika membayangkan wajah si mungil yang tengah menggerutu karena keterlambatannya._

 _Ia dapat melihat café yang ditujunya dari kejauhan, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya ia melangkah dengan semangat. Memasuki pintu café dengan tak sabaran. Senyuman dibibirnya langsung lenyap begitu saja ketika melihat dua orang yang terlihat tengah terlibat ciuman panas tanpa tau malu._

 _Tangannya mengepal, wajahnya memerah. Dengan langkah yang dibuat setenang mungkin ia menghampiri meja itu. Dua orang itu tengah mengobrol kala Chanyeol akhirnya sampai dimeja mereka._

" _Baek," Panggil Chanyeol setengah mengeram. Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum dengan cerahnya._

" _Oh~ Kau datang," Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya._

" _Ikut aku," Ujar Chanyeol dingin, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga sang empunya meringis._

" _Chan, ini sakit," Cicit Baekhyun, namun dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari café._

" _Siapa dia?" Tanyanya dingin._

"Nugu?"

" _Lelaki yang bersamamu tadi."_

" _Oh, dia Kris. Temanku sewaktu pertukaran pelajar di LA,"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"_

" _Aku tak melakukan apapun! Ada apa denganmu Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal._

" _Aku melihatnya. Kau. Dia. Berciuman." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya._

" _A-apa? Sepertinya kau salah paham Yeol," Ucap Baekhyun gelagapan._

" _Kau gugup? Jadi selama ini kau berselingkuh dibelakangku?"_

" _Tidak! Kau hanya salah paham Yeol. Percaya padaku. Aku dan Kris hanya tak sengaja bertemu dan mengobrol untuk membunuh waktu"_

 _PLAK_

" _Jangan pernah menyebut namanya dihadapanku." Chanyeol menarik tangan Krystal –teman kuliah Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat– lalu menciumnya tepat dibibir._

 _Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, hatinya terasa diremuk hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Liquid bening mengalir dari mata indahnya._

" _C-Chanyeol," Panggilnya pelan. Kaki kecilnya mundur perlahan, berbalik lalu berlari menjauh dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya._

 _Chanyeol melepas ciumannya kala melihat Baekhyun berlari dari ekor matanya._

Chanyeol menatapi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia kembali membuka pesan yang ia kirim beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Uri, Geumanhaja_. Jangan menghubungiku lagi,"

Pesan singkat yang dikirim Chanyeol pada Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi pesan terakhir dari Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu, ia berkeras untuk tidak menghubungi Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya ia akan melanggar perkataannya sendiri.

Chanyeol dengan ragu meletakkan ponselnya disamping telinganya. Nada sambung yang terdengar dari ponselnya membuat jantungnya terasa seperti melompat keluar, dan ketika akhirnya nada itu terganti dengan suara merdu seseorang, Chanyeol merasa ia tidak dapat bernapas.

Seorang lelaki dengan wajah manis tengah termenung dibalkon kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong, kantung mata yang tebal menghiasi wajahnya. Pipinya terlihat tirus, bibirnya pucat. Terlihat sekali jika keadaan lelaki itu sedang tidak baik.

Terlihat sebuah earphone terpasang ditelinganya. Bibirnya terlihat bergerak, ikut melantunkan lagu namun tak terdengar suara dari bibirnya. Dinginnya malam tidak ia pedulikan.

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Kegiatannya setiap malam hanyalah duduk dibalkon kamarnya, ditemani earphone ditelinganya, ia melawan dinginnya malam.

Lelaki itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

" _Chan, aku memasak sesuatu pagi ini, kau harus mencicipinya!"_

" _Apa yang kau buat?"_

" _Nasi goring kimchi, semoga rasanya tidak buruk kerena aku tidak sempat mencicipinya tadi pagi,"_

" _Baiklah berikan kepadaku," Baekhyun memberikan kotak makan yang berada ditangannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan yakin membawa sesendok makanan itu kedalam mulutnya._

 _Baekhyun memperhatikan pergerakan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Belum ada perubahan pada mimik Chanyeol ketika ia menelan makanan itu._

" _Eotte?"_

" _Tak buruk, hanya sedikit asin,"_

" _Benarkah?" Baekhyun segera mengambil sesendok nasi itu lalu melahapnya. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali memuntahkan makanan itu._

" _Ini sangat asin Chan, bagaimana kau bisa menelannya tanpa mengubah ekspresimu?"_

 _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan Baekhyun._

Baekhyun menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Earphone sudah tak lagi bertengger ditelinganya, namun masih terdengar alunan lagu yang sama dikamar itu. Si mungil berusaha menutup kedua matanya namun kenangan bersama tiang raksasanya tak dapat ia hilangkan dari pikirannya.

Baekhyun merindukan suaranya.

Baekhyun merindukan senyumannya.

Baekhyun merindukan pelukannya.

Baekhyun merindukan gombalannya.

Baekhyun merindukan ciumannya.

Baekhyun merindukan tawanya.

Baekhyun merindukan leluconnya.

Baekhyun merindukannya.

Merindukan Chanyeolnya, tiang raksasanya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya, berharap itu adalah telpon dari Chanyeol. Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan, yang menelpon bukanlah orang yang diharapkan.

PIP

"Ada apa Kris?"

"Mungkin kau takkan percaya ini, tapi aku baru saja bertemu dengan Chanyeol,"

" _MWO_? Bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Kau bercanda?"

" _No_ , aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu. Untuk itu aku berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara kalian. Chanyeol sudah tau kebenarannya dan kuharap ia dapat menyelesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya," Jelas Kris. Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Sepertinya kau terlambat Kris, kami sudah berakhir."

"APA? Ya tuhan harusnya aku bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Maafkan aku Baek. Tapi kau harus yakin kalau kalian akan kembali lagi. Jangan mengurung dirimu dikamar terus, keluarlah. Kau butuh udara segar,"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Kris,"

"Yeah, _that's friend supposed to be_. _Good luck and good night_ ,"

 _Baekhyun berkali-kali membalik badannya untuk mendapat posisi yang nyaman untuk terlelap, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Malam sudah semakin larut dan ia belum bisa tertidur._

 _Dengan ragu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang._

" _Yeoboseyo?" Suaranya terdengar serak, khas orang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya._

" _Apa kau sudah tidur?"_

" _Hn, ada apa? Kau tidak bisa tidur?"_

" _Hmm, mau menemaniku mengobrol?"_

" _Apa kau sudah mandi?"_

" _Apa? Tentu saja sudah!"_

" _Yang benar? Aku mencium bau tidak sedap dari sini,"_

" _Yak! Mungkin saja itu bau napasmu."_

" _Eiii, itu tidak mungkin."_

" _Mungkin saja, kau 'kan baru bangun tidur, tuan tidur,"_

 _Mereka mengobrol hingga waktu menunjuk diangka 2, Baekhyun merasa matanya semakin memberat._

" _Chan, bisa kau menyanyi untukku?" Pinta Baekhyun._

" _Tentu,"_

 _It's a quarter after one_

 _I'm alone and I need younow_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control_

 _And I need you know_

 _-Lady Antebellum-_

Baekhyun terbangun dipagi harinya dengan wajah yang pucat, keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, hawa disekitarnya terasa sangat dingin, singkatnya ia terserang demam parah.

Tangannya berusahan menggapai ponselnya yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. Memutuskan untuk memanggil teman dekatnya, Kyungsoo mungkin? Dengan tangan bergetar ia menekan dan menggeser layar _touch screen_ ponsel pintarnya.

Nada sambung berbunyi.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Ada Baek?" Terdengar suara merdu Kyungsoo menyahut dari ponsel Baekhyun.

"Kyung, bisa kau kerumahku? Kurasa aku sedang sakit," Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan lirih. Ia semakin membelit dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang merekat ditubuhnya.

"Astaga! Baiklah, tunggu aku disana. Jangan melakukan apapun sampai aku datang, oke?" Kyungsoo terdengar sangat khawatir, aura keibuannya seketika menguar.

"Baiklah,"

 _Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya, hujan turun dengan derasnya ketika Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Bajunya terlihat basah, begitu juga dengan tasnya. Bibirnya membiru, sesekali tangannya saling digosokkan lalu ditempelkan kepipinya –mencoba menghangatkan diri._

 _Ponselnya yang kehabisan batrai semakin menyulitkannya. Hanya kanopi dari toko emperan yang menjadi tempat perlindungannya. Ia hanya mengharapkan hujan akan berhenti secepatnya, atau mungkin ada seseorang yang berbaik hati ingin memberi tumpangan padanya._

 _Giginya saling menggelatup, badannya bergetar. Tubuhnya memang rentan terhadap udara dingin._

" _Hatchu," Baekhyun menggosok hidungnya yang berwarna merah. Sepertinya ia mulai terjangkit flu._

" _BAEKHYUN?" Sebuah suara –atau mungkin teriakan– terdengar menyerukan namanya. Baekhyun mendongak dan seketika bersyukur dalam hati ketika mendapati seseorang menghampirinya._

" _Astaga! Kenapa kau tak menelponku? Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku?" Seseorang itu membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju mobilnya._

" _Maaf," Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Ia sudah tidak bertenaga lagi._

 _Suasana didalam mobil itu terasa mencekam. Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berputar-putar, sesekali tangannya memijit kepalanya._

" _Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga pulang telat dan terjebak hujan?" Sosok disampingnya bertanya dengan lembut._

" _Hh, aku membeli sesuatu untuk seseorang," Baekhyun menjawab dengan lemah._

" _Maafkan aku Chan," Kata Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun. Mengukur suhu tubuh si mungil._

" _Kau tak salah, aku hanya khawatir. Lain kali jika ingin pergi bersamaku saja," Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia melihat Baekhyun mengangguk dari ekor matanya._

Baekhyun memakan –dengan terpaksa– bubur yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Ia harus meminum obat yang sangat tidak disukainya –dengan paksaan Kyungsoo tentunya. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat berat, tubuhnya masih bergetar.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit seperti ini Baek? Kau duduk dibalkon hingga malam lagi? Berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak mencari penyakit. Kau tidak tahan udara dingin dan kau tau itu!" Kyungsoo memulai petuahnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Kyung, aku tak apa." Baekhyun masih menjawab dengan lemas. Kyungsoo melotot.

"Kau sudah seperti tidak bernyawa seperti ini dan kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa? _Get your mind_ Baek," Kyungsoo memekik diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kyung kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing," Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Berapa lama kau tidak tidur? Matamu sudah seperti pecandu,"

"Kyung, _jebal_."

" _Arra_ , sekarang tidurlah." Baekhyun berbalik, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Beberapa menit kemudian kantuk sepertinya telah membawanya pergi. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Ia mendudukkan diri disebelah ranjang Baekhyun, membuatnya sejajar dengan wajah damai Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kalian, dua orang bodoh yang saling menyakiti diri sendiri," Bisiknya.

Ia bangkit dan membereskan kamar Baekhyun yang seperti kapal pecah. Tak terurus, sama seperti pemiliknya. "Kuharap kalian berdua cepat menyadarinya dan berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri," Ucapnya seraya mengambil sampah-sampah yang berserakan.

 _Baekhyun terbangun disebuah padang ilalang yang tingginya bahkan mengalahkan badannya. Ia mengernyit bingung, seingatnya ia masih terbaring lemah dikamarnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mengitari padang itu. Matanya menatap sepasang obsidian yang menatap tajam kearahnya._

 _Ia berlari menjauhi tatapan itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sadar ia tidak berada ditempat yang tak sama lagi. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya, ia kenal tempat ini. Ia menghampiri sebuah café yang berada didekatnya. Dari luar ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki tengah mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan wajah bosan, terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang._

 _Ia membesarkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah dirinya. Seorang lelaki lain terlihat menghampiri dirinya. Kemudian mereka terjebak dalam obrolan yang sangat seru. Baekhyun mengenali lelaki itu, dia adalah Kris._

 _Dari arah kanannya, ia melihat seseorang berlari menuju kearahnya_ – _atau mungkin arah café. Seseorang itu berdiri tepat didepannya, terpaku. Matanya menatap lurus kearah 'Baekhyun'._

" _Chanyeol," Baekhyun membisikkan namanya._

 _Chanyeol_ – _yang berada dihadapannya_ – _terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun mengintip dari belakang objek yang sedang menjadi sasaran tatapan Chanyeol. Ia tersedak air liurnya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau dilihat dari sudut ini ia dan Kris terlihat seperti tengah berciuman._

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat kesekeliling, kamarnya terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo sudah tak tampak lagi dikamarnya. Ia bangkit dan melihat kearah jam yang bertengger manis didinding kamarnya. Terlihat jarum pendek yang mengarah keangka 1 dan jarum panjang yang mengarah keangka 2. Ia melirik jendela yang terbuka sedikit.

"Astaga, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut ketika ia berdiri. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, mengambil segelas air putih dan kembali kekamarnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memutar lagu Need you know. Lagu tersebut memenuhi kamar Baekhyun yang sangat sunyi. Lagu itu berganti dengan All of me, pertanda adanya telpon masuk.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, pasti Kyungsoo lagi, pikirnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan dimeja samping ranjangnya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Matanya membulat, mulutnya bungkam. Merasa tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat pada layar ponselnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah, ia berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya. Orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tak jua menampakkan dirinya. Alunan live musik yang tersaji dihadapannya tidak mengurangi kegelisahannya.

 _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

 _Reaching for the phone cause I cant fight it anymore_

 _And I wonderif I ever cross your mind?_

 _For me it happens all the time._

Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan suara ini. matanya menjelajahi panggung kecil yang terletak tepat dihadapannya. Indranya terpaku pada seorang lelaki yang tengah memainkan piano dan bernyayi diatas panggung. Mata mereka terkunci.

 _It's quarter after one, I'm al alone and I need you now_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without you._

 _I just need you now_

Pikiran Baekhyun melayang. Ia tau lagu ini diperuntukkan dirinya, namun semua masih abu-abu. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol katakan? Pikirnya.

Chanyeol sudah selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Ia membungkukkan badannya lalu turun dari panggung, mendatangi Baekhyun yang duduk dengan tegang dimejanya. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini Park?" Tanya Baekhyun _to the point_. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Aku…" Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, " _Mianhae_ ," Sekali lagi ia menghirup napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Baekhyun masih bungkam.

"Aku salah. Harusnya aku tidak gegabah, maafkan aku Baek," Chanyeol menatap tepat dimata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, _I just need you now and forever_ ," Tak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam, pasrah jika memang Baekhyun tidak ingin memaafkannya.

"Aku sudah mendengar penjalasan dari Kris, dan sejak saat itu aku dihantui rasa bersalah," Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, "Kumohon Baek, katakan sesuatu,"

"Apa?" Baekhyun berkata pelan. "Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa kau tau betapa kacaunya aku saat kau meminta untuk berpisah? Apa kau tau betapa sakitnya melihatmu mencium orang lain? Apa kau tau Chan?" Matanya sudah bersiap menumpahkan aliran air.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Baek, aku sama kacaunya denganmu. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku," Chanyeol mematap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penyesalan.

"Kurasa tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi Chan. _I have to go_ ," Baekhyun beranjak. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak rela. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, tangannya mengepal erat.

Ia bangkit dan berlari –mengejar Baekhyun. Menggapai pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya hingga si mungil berbalik, ditabrakkannya bibirnya pada bibir tipis seseorang dipelukannya.

Volume mata si mungil membesar seiring pergerakan bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya. Matanya membentuk aliran air yang terlihat menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol, karena itu disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Mereka menangis dalam ciuman yang dalam. Melampiaskan penyesalan dan permintaan maaf yang mendalam. Mengutarakan isi hati, bersatu. Kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang rampin Baekhyun dan kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar dengan manis di leher Chanyeol.

Orang yang bergunjing tak mereka pedulikan, beberapa orang yang melewati mereka mencibir, mencemooh bahkan bergidik ngeri. Namun sekali lagi, mereka tidak peduli.

Chanyeol menyatukan dahi mereka setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Baekhyun bernapas dengan terengah-engah, matanya terpejam –menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

"Kembalilah padaku Baek, _jebal_ ," Bisik Chanyeol putus asa. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku bisa menolakmu?" Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

END


End file.
